The History of Bubblegum
by MarcelineSpaceGum
Summary: We know that Princess Bubblegum created the candy people but who created PB? Where did she come from? This is my what if story about the life of Princess Bubblegum. Following her from childhood, her friendship with Marceline, her first interactions with the Ice King and the formation of the Candy Kingdom. It all ends in a shocking revelation that will change her life forever.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: An Old Story

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading my story, this is my first time writing a fan fic for Adventure Time so I hope you like it! The story will follow PB through her childhood, her time with Marceline**** (slight Bubbline but nothing salacious) and the beginnings of her trouble with the Ice King, ending with a revelation that I hope you guys will like =)This being a Biography of sorts it will be a little longer and more involved than typical fan fics but I hope you guys will enjoy the ride. Now without further ado, here we go. . .**

* * *

**Prologue: Bubblegum Castle**

Princess Bubblegum looked out of her castle window as her thoughts began to drift. Though she cherished her research time, this was a special time just for her to be alone with her thoughts of which there were so many. She thanked Glob for making her brain so mailable, it was always stretching to accommodate new knowledge. She nibbled on her sandwich, hydroponically grown in the castle gardens, and crossed the room to the window. She watched her beloved citizens play and go about their day. She smiled to herself, proud of the life that she had given them, glad that they had, for the most part, not experienced the world In the same way that Finn and Jake had, the unspeakable trauma of the great mushroom war, or the years of struggle and loneliness that preluded her reign as Princess of the candy kingdom.

**Chapter 1: An Old Story**

_A Long Time Ago. . ._

"I love it, it's perfect" Bonni exclaimed, her eyes lit up with excitement. "I'm glad you like it" Her grandfather said wrapping her in a warm hug. Her grandfather was very old and brittle as his flesh was beginning to dry up, her parents warned her to be gentle with him and not squeeze him too tight, but this was a special occasion, her eighth birthday, and he had given her the perfect gift, a brand new chemistry set. She ripped open the box with wild abandon, a trait she didn't usually exhibit, except where science was concerned. Her whole family lived and breathed science.

Her mother was a bio chemist and her father was a former surgeon turned medical researcher. They even had their own lab downstairs so that they could be close to both their research and their daughter. They were always going back and forth during the day between parenting and lab work. The two lived in their lab coats as if they were expecting some clandestine theory to strike them during lunch. Bonni wanted to follow in their footsteps ever since she could remember and longed for the day she could don her own lab coat and be a part of their team. Her parents usually included Bonni in their research, asking her what she thought about their theories and showing her what the lab equipment does. The past few weeks had been different, they had cloistered themselves in the lab almost everyday and Bonni could tell that they had been dodging her questions about their latest research.

"You know if it wasn't for science we wouldn't be here" Grandpa said leaning forward. Bonnie's father shot him a stern look. "Let me get you some more water, dad" her mother said," Bonnibel can you come help me?" "Mom the chem-" her mother looked at her with pleading eyes and she begrudgingly got up and accompanied her into the kitchen. Her mother set to work, grabbing a pitcher from the fridge and stirring in a cloudy pink substance. Bonnie hopped up onto the counter kicking her legs against the graham cracker cabinets. "Mom is that true, what grandpa said?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Her mother sighed, "well Bonni, There are many theories, after the war there-" "War, What war?" She asked, worry creeping into her voice. "It was a long time ago Bonnibel, that's all you need to know" She lifted her daughter off the counter and set her on the floor. "Here Bonni, Take this to your grandfather" her mother said, handing her the pitcher. "What is this pink stuff, Mom?" She asked, the liquid sloshing around in her small hands. "It's a candy bio serum that your father and I have been working on, we're hoping that it can help grandpa stay-with us." As she carried the pitcher to her grandfather, he seemed to age before her eyes, he seemed more frail and his formerly dark pink hair seemed to inch even closer to gray with every step. She suddenly regretted her hug, her parents were right, grandpa was far too fragile.

"There she is" her grandfather said smiling warmly as he handed her his glass, she filled it with the pink liquid and she watched him gulp it down, _please work, _she silently willed. "Do you feel better?" she asked anxiously, "I feel-I feel-great!" he swept Bonni up in his arms and danced around the room with her, twirling her and throwing her in the air. _Yay it worked, grandpa's going to be okay, we can all stay together fore-. _Bonni hit the ground hard, the wind was knocked out of her body and she was stunned. She felt arms pulling her up to her feet and wrapping around her. It was her father, he cradled her to him and carried her to his lab. "What happened?" she asked as he checked her vitals. "Grandpa, he tried to do too much and he-he overestimated himself." Her father muttered never looking up from his instruments. Bonni could tell he was fighting back something, she wasn't sure if it was anger, rage, fear, sadness but she knew it was something troubling.

"Everything looks okay" he said finally. "Sorry BonBon this birthday hasn't been exactly. . ." "Tops blooby" she offered weakly. He smiled, a rare moment of Levity for such a serious man. "Yea, Tops" he said ruffling her hair. "Let's see if we can fix that, shall we?" She took his hand and he lead her back out to the dining room where her cake was waiting for her. It was a fruit cake with yogurt frosting, Bonni didn't eat candy. She loved it though, the colors and the smells of it, but she was very intuitive for an eight year old and aware that, even in some small way, she was akin to the colorful little treats. Sometimes she would even play with them, making little candy people and pretending to be princess of her own candy castle, a magical land where where no one was ever eaten.

The room was mostly dark except for the dim light of the eight small candles atop the cake, she could just make out the silhouette of her mother and a darker figure in the back of the room, hunched over a cup of tea. "Happy Birthday Sweetie" her mother said, setting the cake down in front of her, "make a wish Bonnibel." She looked around the room at her family, _I wish we would always be together _ she thought as she blew out her candles.

The next day Bonni spent the afternoon collecting rock samples to analyze with her new chemistry set when she came upon something strange. They were made of dark metal and stood in stark relief against the golden fields and trees that laid just beyond their property. One of the reasons her parents had decided to relocate their research so Bonni could grow up outside the metal confines of the labs. Yet here it was in the middle of nowhere, strange metal tubes with a weird yellow symbol on the side, she had seen that symbol before, when her parents lived in the city. She wasn't sure how, as her parents relocated when she was very young, but something about that symbol made a lump of fear rise in her throat. She turned and ran towards the house, the rocks in her pocket pummeling the side of her leg. "Grandpa, Grandpa" she called,she saw him as she came back up the steep hill sitting on the back porch swinging on the porch swing and sipping a cup of iced tea. "Gran I sa some weir scar met" she bent over and allowed herself a moment to catch her breath. Her grandpa motioned for her to come sit down and gave her a sip of his iced tea. "I saw something. . .scary" she said breathlessly. She could see a troubling look come over him, distorting his features. "What was it, Bonni?" he said cautiously, she got up to go back down the hill, but he grabbed her arm and set her back down beside him. "Describe it to me" he said, producing a drawing pad and a bit of graphite from the side table where he had set the iced tea. He handed her the glass, and she gulped it down. Before he retired, Grandpa was a botanist, he had illustrated his own dictionary of plant life that was still used by scientists today. Bonnie went on to describe the tubes she had seen,"they were made of dark colored metal, one end was pointed and the other end had three pointed legs that it stood on." She saw her

grandfather's face change from concentration to confusion to fear. "Was there a symbol on these. . .tubes?" "Yeah it was yellow and. . ." grandpa held his finger up as he finished his drawing. He turned the drawing towards her hesitantly, "is this it, Bonni?" "Yes!" she said excitedly, "what is it?" He didn't say anything, he slowly lowered the drawing pad and withdrew a pipe from his shirt pocket, he crushed up some mint leaves and put them in before lighting it. He inhaled and blew out a ring of sweet smelling smoke. "Bonni, I think it's time I told you an old story. . ."


	2. Chapter 2: A Great War

**So Here is Chapter 2, the big origin story this and the next chapter will set up the central conflict for the story. Keep in mind that there are many theories on the subject and this is just the one that I came up with. It might not be right but it serves the story well and answers some questions, why does bubblegum speak German? How has she managed to stay 18? Why is she a scientist? I hope you enjoy the story and I want to thank karenanzora 90 for leaving me a review, I'm glad you like the story and I hope this chapter answers your questions and raises some new ones, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"What story grandpa?" Bonni asked, the afternoon was coming to an end and the evening shadows were beginning to dance across the landscape. The moment seemed timeless as Bonni looked up at her grandfather waiting for him to start his story. He sighed heavily, unsure of how to start. "Remember what I said earlier, about science being the reason why we are here?" He started hesitantly. "Yes. . ." She replied shakily, she was suddenly scared of her question. Part of her wanted to take it back to go on playing and ignore her discovery, but the scientist in her needed an explanation, she waited for him to continue. "Well we are, you see we . . .well, I guess if I tell this story I better start it right!" Grandpa cleared his throat and inhaled dramatically.

"Once upon a time . . ."

Grandpa withdrew his sketchpad and began drawing again."What's that?" Bonni asked, jabbing her finger in the middle of the blue and green circle her grandfather had drawn on the page. "That is Earth" his said matter-of-factly. "This is what Oooo looked like before the war" "Years ago a long time before even I was born, a different race dominated Oooo, back when it was known as Earth, and the people were called humans." "Hoomuns" the word sounded funny in her mouth. "Human's did many jobs in their time on earth, some were teachers, some were engineers, some were doctors. . ." "Like Daddy" she exclaimed, her grandfather smiled, "yes, just like that." Grandpa drew his pipe to his lips and inhaled, blowing out more sweet smelling smoke, "and some were scientists" he he flipped the page with the round marble on it and proceeded to draw a figure.

Beige was all over it's body, except for a patch of dark hair atop it's head. It wore a blue shirt with buttons, dark pants and, "a lab coat" Bonni cried when she saw what he was drawing. "That's right, just like your mom and dad" "She looked at the drawing with admiration suddenly feeling some kind of kinship with these ancient creatures. "Humans also used to chew this" he said producing a pink stick from his pocket. "Bubblegum" Bonni exclaimed, grabbing the stick from his hands. "Are you sure you haven't heard the story before" Grandpa asked, his eyebrow raised. "Go on" she said putting her chin in her hand. "Okay" he grinned, "so humans used to chew the gum" he grabbed the gum from her hand and wadded it up into a ball. "No!" Bonni cried, seizing the gum from him and trying to smooth it back out. "Yes" Grandpa said insistently, "and when they would chew the gum they would get their DNA on it." "Do you know what DNA is Bonni? It's . . ."

"It's the stuff that your made of" Bonnie said, rubbing her tummy. "Right" he said. "The thing that is so remarkable about bubblegum is it's great resilience." Grandpa plucked the gum from her hands, "see that? you've made it good as new!"

Bonni looked at the pink stick with renewed wonderment. He shuffled back through his drawings, coming to the one with the blue marble again, "you notice how this sphere is whole, while our world is . . . not." "Yeah . . ." she said, hearing the fear creep back into her voice. "Well, one day the humans got in a terrible fight, and in the end some one dropped. . ." he began flipping back through the sketch pad to the first one he had drawn of the metal tubes. "This" he said poking his finger at the yellow symbol on the tube, "but bigger."

"Then what happened?" Bonni asked, as she chewed on a strand of hair. "Well unfortunately the humans couldn't work out their differences and were unable to come together again so they decided to leave the world, but . . .they forgot something!" he said suddenly. "What was it?" Bonni asked. "Their smelly gas" grandpa replied, holding his nose. "It went eeeeverywhere and it was really stinky" he said, waving his hand in front of his nose. Bonni giggled, "eeewww" "No! it was a good thing" he exclaimed. "Even though it was stinky it also made new creatures come to life so that the Earth won't be lonely" he said. "Soon new creatures started evolving out of the craziest things you can image, there were tree people and mountain people and sign people. . " "and bubblegum People" Bonnie shouted, her young mind had put the pieces together remarkably fast and for a moment her grandfather sat back in amazement. "That's right, Bonni, a lot of foods got to have life after the humans left." He lowered his voice, "but bubblegum is special" he whispered in her ear, "do you know why?" "Oh, oh" she said reaching back in her mind to the last time she played with her candy people. "Because, it lasts a looonng time," she said finally.

"That's right!" her grandfather said. "Though there are some candy races still alive today, most of them couldn't not last long and lived very short lives until eventually they died out." Bonni was silent, she didn't like thinking about candy that way. Her grandfather continued, "but bubblegum isn't made of nutrients so it lasts along time" her grandfather said stretching out his hands to indicate length. "But because bubblegum doesn't have those nutrients it needed a little something extra to make it come to life." "What, what!" Bonni asked, completely entranced. "Science!" her grandfather said, raising his hands and making his voice loud and booming. "Most bubblegum people were created in labs," he said, "from a mix of the smelly gases, bio chemicals, and. . ." "The bubblegum" Bonni shouted.

"Right again" grandpa said smiling, "are you sure you don't wanna tell it?" he asked, winking. "No go on" Bonnie said folding her legs underneath her. "We needed more the just the bubblegum though, we needed DNA, that what gives us our human characteristics" he said, poking her tummy. Bonni regarded herself with new eyes, suddenly feeling very proud of herself for being the offspring of a long forgetten race. "We got the DNA from the scientists, specifically, from their discarded gum." "Is that why most Bubblegums are scientists?" Bonnie asked. "That's right, Bonni, it's quite literally in our DNA. Bubblegum families came from many different bio engineering labs around the world, and since bubblegum lasts so long most can trace their families to their lab of origin." "So where do we come from?" Bonnie asked excitedly. "From a lab in Minsk, Germany" grandpa said knowingly. "Is that why our family can speak German?" Bonnie asked, "precisely!" All of a sudden a question started nibbling at Bonni's brain, it wasn't a one that she wanted an answer to, but she asked it anyway. "Grandpa, how old are you?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, "hhmm, I'll be 345 in two months." "Wow" Bonni said breathlessly, "bubblegum really does last a long time." Her grandfather chuckled, "exactly, and it helps to be able to do this. . ." Grandpa turned to Bonni and yanked a piece of her hair out, only, it didn't hurt he then suck the chunk of hair back into place and smoothed it back down. "See just like you did with your bubblegum," he said, gesturing at the pink stick in her hand. "Since we have the properties of bubblegum we are able to alter our biomass at will, as long as . . ." grandpa looked down solemnly. "As long as what, grandpa?" Bonnie asked hesitantly. "As long as our skin remains malleable" he sighed. Bonni looked at him with renewed eyes, dry and rough it was beginning to harden and change color on his elbows, knees and parts of his face. "After that we are unable to alter our biomass and . . ." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. "It's okay grandpa" Bonni said, putting her little light pink hand on her grandfather's pale, rose colored one.

"No it's not" both he and Bonni sat up straight and turned to see her mother and father staring at them from the backdoor, a look of anger distorting their features. "How could you, dad!" Bonni's mother cried, she marched over to grandpa and wagged her finger in his face. "Come in the house Bonnibel" he father said emotionlessly. He had never called her Bonnibel before so she new she was in trouble. Her mother and father sat across the table from her while grandpa remained outside. "It's okay, grandpa told me the story. . ." her father held up his hand for her to stop. "No he didn't" "Yes he did," she insisted, "it was a happy story about how the world wanted new friends so . . ." "No, he didn't tell you anything!" her father snapped, Bonni leaned back in her chair, she had never seen her father like this. "We wanted to protect you Bonni," her mother said, "not from the past, but from the present." "What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, looking back and forth between her father and mother. "I don't know if you remember when we moved here, you were only four. . ." "I remember" Bonnie snapped, surprised at the tone of her voice. "We told you it was so you could grow up outside the city, but-we-" "We lied" her father said suddenly, "we lied to protect you" her mother said, finishing his sentence. "Wait then why ARE we here?" Bonnie asked, her head was beginning to spin. "We moved here because. . ." her mother sighed and clutched her father's hand. "We moved because we're being hunted."

* * *

**So who would want to hurt the Bubblegum race? And why? Find out next time. I hope you liked my origin story, it was partially inspired by this smithsonian article I read about an artist recreating human faces by using DNA left on bubblegum and cigarettes, weird right? I didn't really get into gritty detail because it was being told to a child, but I think the message got across. Thanks for reading guys, see you next time =)**


End file.
